1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor system. More particularly, this invention relates to a conveyor in which pallets are conveyed along a fixed track or ways.
2. State of the Art
There is a wide variety of pallet conveyors available. Some of these conveyors use self-propelled pallets having a drive motor mounted on the pallet. Examples of this type of conveyor are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,307,922 and 4,987,834. In other pallet conveying systems, the drive or drives are located along the conveyor path such as the conveyor of U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,260.